What the hell's going on
by FortMcHenry12
Summary: Written for circulation 2 of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition. Race and Racetrack try to figure out what the hell is going on.


Newsies of Brooklyn

Reporter

What The Hell's Goin' On.

Word count: 1212

"Hey! Watch it kid! Hey waitta minute have I met youse?" Race asked scratching his head and staring at the short fourteen year old looking kid who had just bumped into him. "I don't know something youse but somethin' about youse just seems familiar. Where the hell are we?" Racetrack asked as they both pulled out cigars in the parking lot of the movie theater. "The hell should I know I was just gonna go inside that big, flashy building and ask somebody. So…. youse likes cigars too?" Race asked. "Yeah. Youse gotta any idea what those things are that are surrounding us? I ain't never seen nothing like 'em." Racetrack said. "No idea this all new to me I'm just tryin' to go with it. What part of New York are youse from?" Race asked. "Manhattan. Youse?" Racetrack asked. "Me too. Say are youse a newsie like me?" Race replied. "Yeah us and leadah, Jack Kelly, we'se went on strike and went up against Pulitzer and youse knows what we'se won, were youse there for that?" Racetrack said stretching out to his full height of 5'3". "Yeah I was except for it was us and our leadah, Jack Kelly who fought Pulitzer and won. And our Jack got a girl from it and she's a reporter." Race replied looking weirded out. "Well our Jack Kelly got a girl too but his is Davy's sister, Sarah." Racetrack said looking confused. "No. I'm pretty sure Sarah's datin' some annoying Jewish guy who Davey don't like 'least that's what Jack said." Race answered really looking weirded out now. "Jack ain't no liar so youse gotta be lyin' what's ya name anyway kid?" "Racetrack Higgins who are youse?" Racetrack said sticking his chin out. "Race. And I think somehows we'se the same person." Race said thoughtfully his mouth itching for a good smoke. Smoking a nice cigar always helped him think things through. "How could that happen we ain't look nothin' alike." "Yeah but other explanation do youse got I mean we'se got almost the same name, we both like cigars, we both got a leadah named Jack Kelly, we live in the same borough but we've never met, it don't seem possible that there are so many coinc... coincid...Youse knows, the ah... the word that means when two things happen at the same time on accident but theys like seem like theys have a coinnection of soits." Race said he could never remember those big words Mouth was always using. They walked through the door of the movie theatre and stopped awestruck at all the lights and cut-outs. "Whoah! Where the hell are we?!" They said in unison leaning back on the ticket booth. "Welcome to El Capitan Movie Theater, in honor of the 20th anniversary of Newsies, all of the tickets are a nickel. What can I get for you today?" The clerk said from inside the ticket booth. Race and Racetrack whirled around at the sound. "Huh?" Racetrack asked still disoriented from all colors and light. "We'll take two tickets to Newsies, for me and my little brother." Race said smoothly, slamming down a dime with his left hand while wrapping his other arm around Racetrack. Racetrack shook it off and tilted his head at Race, his face full of questions. "Of course I should have guessed by your costumes and make up , I know your brother's dressed as Racetrack but who are you?" The girl asked confusion on her face. "Uh i'm coming as Race." "Oh you're one of the Broadway fans, well here you are, Newsies is showing in room number 3 on your left." The girl said sliding the tickets through the slot. Race grabbed them and tipped his hat to the girl, then he grabbed Racetrack's arm and dragged him out of line and to the side. "What the hell was that?" Racetrack hissed. "I figured somethings out. First of all we need to go this way" Race said leading Racetrack to a door at the far end of the lobby. Race opened it, and they headed down a flight of stairs, and came to two other doors. "I'se thinks this where go back to our homes." "How do's youse figure?" "When I'se was outside I noticed a bigger version of them metal things in the lot." Race began. "Yeah so?" Racetrack interrupted. "So, I saw a picture of myself and my friends on that bus with the words Newsies the musical on tour." Race continuned. " The musical?" Racetrack interrupted again. "Stop interrupting! anyway later on in the lobby I saw a bunch o' painted, wooden cut outs of another thing called Newsies and youse was in one of 'em. But I'se still didn't get it until I'se saw on the board the date, 2015 and heard the girl say theatre, anyways I'se couldn't figure it out completely but somehows we'se ain't in 1899 anymore and this is like Medda's place but in the fueture and then I'se remembered that the girl said we'se was in costume which means we'se like characters in the play or musical or whateva, except youse and I'se are from two different versions of this…. musical that's why we're a lot alike but not completely the same." Race finished looking confused but proud. "That's alot to take in. Seems pretty crazy but hell so's this whole adventure." Racetrack said leaning on one of the doors, it began to glow, he jumped back. "Yeah but once I'se figured all that out it was like I'se just remembered where to go except I'se definitely never been here before…..Now I go through this door and you go through that and we can go home simple as that." Race held out his hand and Racetrack reached over and shook at the same time they opened their doors and walked through, Race found himself in the middle of the street right by Medda's and walked over to the side of the building. Romeo ran over to him from the back and grabbed him. "Race! There youse are, we've been looking all over for you! We're about to head in!"

Ben? Ben! BEN!" Ben Cook opened his eyes with a groan "What's going on Josh?!" He said to the boy who was still shaking him. "This shouldn't be possible! How are you sleeping at time like this?" Josh said pulling Ben up. "What are you babbling about Burrage?" Ben asked rubbing his eyes. "Crap! I fell asleep didn't I?" Ben said realizing at last that they were at the El Capitan Theatre and the other cast members were starting to trickle out. "Man you were out cold." Jeff said as he leaned over Ben and Josh from his seat behind them and straightened Ben's collar. "For real, we've been trying to wake you up for a good two minutes." Demarius added smiling. "You ready?" Josh asked Ben grabbed his hat, fixed it securely on his head and stood up. The other boys followed suit. "Ready."

Well that's it folks. My task was your Newsies meet in the movie theater. My prompts were: "This shouldn't be possible" and time machine, though the time machine was only hinted.


End file.
